Night of Passion
by asga
Summary: Asucaga lemon, dont read it if you dont like lemon.Oneshot. Dont have summary.


**Night of Passion**

**AN: ok this story dedicated for asucaga4ever my wonderful beta-reader and steshin (at last I can finish this one :P)**

**-------------------**

Three years ago, they were still girlfriend and boyfriend, but now their dreams came to reality. Two days ago they had their wedding at the church near ORB, now they are not ordinary lovers but husband and wife and after they wed at the church, they went to their honeymoon.

Cagalli sat on the edge of the bed, Athrun looked at her worryingly and touched her shoulder, "Cagalli are you sick?"

Cagalli stared at him and blushed slightly, "No, its- well I."

Athrun gazed at her, "What wrong? Are you really okay?"

"Yeah I am, I – only, " Cagalli looked down on the floor and said quietly, "Its only, Its my first time."

Athrun chuckled, he bent and whispered to her ear, "Don't worry, I will be gentle with you."

Cagalli blushed and looked at him. His eyes stared at her tenderly, Cagalli raised herself and placed her hands around his neck. Athrun touched her cheek and pushed her down on the bed. Cagalli could feel the muscles on his chest when their body's touched each other. Athrun untied the belt from her nightdress and took away all the cloths on her body revealing her naked body. Cagalli looked away and blushed because of his stare. Athrun leaned forward her and whispered, "Now help me to undress."

Cagalli looked at his face and started to undress him. She was aghast when she touched his bare chest. His scent intoxicated her. With a trembling feeling, she bravely moved her legs apart, "I'm ready."

Athrun smiled, "Well I'm not." He continued, "Easy Cagalli, relax, I promised I won't hurt you."

Cagalli looked into his eyes, and forced her body to relax. Athrun leaned his head and kissed her gently. She opened her mouth, allowing him to explore and to taste her. For a moment he continued tasting the sweetness she offered. He pulled himself from the kiss and began trailing down her neck. She shivered with sensation and she moaned when his mouth finally touched her breasts. His tongue teased her nipple, flicking and circling it. Finally he took it into his mouth, sucking it. Cagalli felt tremors of pleasure, and she placed her hand on his chest.

Athrun forced her legs apart and his hand slid from her hip into her womanhood. Cagalli gasped at the sensation, and she clung to him, kissing his neck and his shoulder. Athrun started to lower his face into her waist and circle her navel with his tongue. Cagalli groaned and sucked her breaths away. His mouth came lower and lower until it touched her barrier and kissed it gently.

"You are taste so sweet Cagalli, "she heard him whisper. Athrun kissed her eyelash, "I will take you now Cagalli to end your torment," he said mockingly.

"My torments or yours, "she teased him with the kiss she planted on his neck.

Athrun looked at her face and eyes, he kissed her neck and whispered, "Both." Then he knelt between her legs, she circle he arms around his neck, and she felt him hesitating at the threshold. She screamed in pain when he was inside her. He kissed her tears and spoke with the gentle words, promising her that the pain will go away. And then she could her nothing, she only could feel his tenderness.

Athrun tried to adjust his position and began to move. His thrust depended, and when it reached the peak of her, she called his name and heard him said her own.

It was some time when she returned to reality, she felt safe when she opened her eyes, she saw Athrun's body covering her. He opened his eyes and smiled at her, "Does it hurt?"

Cagalli touched his cheek, "It's okay." Athrun kissed her eyebrow, "Now sleep Cagalli, my dear wife." Before she could reply, Athrun fell into deep sleep, she could hear he murmured her name. Cagalli laughed softly and she joined him, sleeping in her husband arms.

----------

AN: So How is that, sorry if this is bad and kinda short, Its my second attempt writing a lemon. Please R & R.


End file.
